When the First Snow Falls in Winter
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: When snows are falling from the sky / I finally meet you.. / Just a Krisho short story.. ;D


Title : When the First Snow Falls in Winter

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : One Shoot

Warning! : typo(s), EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el… /deep bow/

.

_**When snows are falling from the sky**_

_**I finally meet you..**_

_**.**_

**Sung Rae Yoo Present..**

**.**

**.**

**When the First Snow Falls in Winter**

Seorang pria dengan jaket di tubuhnya menatap ke luar jendela dorm. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan lurus dan berponi. Jendela yang sedikit terbuka itu membuat angin dingin menerpa kulit pucatnya yang menjadikannya jadi lebih pucat. Meskipun belum turun sajlu, namun kalender sudah berganti menjadi bulan Desember. Suasana natal mendadak kental dan udara dingin di bawah 0 derajat celcius itu mulai menerpa kota Seoul. Tak ayal membuat seluruh warganya yang keluar rumah harus mengenakan mantel tebal dan syal.

Namja itu bernama kim Joon Myun atau Suho, yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, si angel kecil dari EXO dan merupakan eomma EXO ini sedang melamun di depan jendela dan membiarkan angin dingin membelai permukaan wajah halusnya.

"Hyung… kenapa melamun, kau tak mau membantuku membuat kue?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menepuk pundak Suho pelan.

Mendapat tepukan itu, Suho jadi tersadar. Dia cepat-cepat berbalik dan mengangguk kecil "Mian, Kyungsoo-a, aku akan membantumu sekarang"

Suho mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo menuju dapur. Sesampainya disana, Suho langsung membantu Kyungsoo mengupas apel.

"Ini masih tanggal 21, kenapa sudah mau merayakan natal?" tanya Suho sambil meletakkan beberapa serpihan kulit apel ke keranjang sampah.

"Entahlah hyung, ini ide Chanyeol dan Baekhyun… aku menuruti saja, lagipula ini hanya makan biasa" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk adonan kue.

"Apa hanya kita berenam saja yang menikmati pesta kecil ini?" tanya Suho, hati kecilnya berharap member EXO M juga akan datang dan mereka bisa berkumpul bersama.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku sudah menelepon Xiumin hyung tadi, dan dia bilang akan mengusahakan untuk datang. Mereka ada di China sekarang, jadi aku tak tahu mereka bisa datang atau tidak" jawab Kyungsoo.

Suho memasang wajah kecewa "Oh, begitu"

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedikit bingung melihat tingkah hyungnya yang lesu itu. Dia letakkan beberapa potongan buah peach di atas baskom lalu menatap Suho lekat-lekat.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kalau hyung tidak mau membantu tidak apa-apa!" ucap Kyungsoo khawatir "Apa hyung sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Suho menggeleng kecil "Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya merasa dingin saja sekarang" ucap Suho seraya memaksakan senyum.

"Jinjja? Jangan bohong hyung, kalau sakit aku akan merawatmu sekarang. Suho hyung duduk saja deh, biar Kai yang membantuku, dari tadi dia sibuk main PSP, jadi aku akan memberinya pekerjaan"

Kyungsoo menyeret Suho lalu menyuruh hyungnya itu duduk. Dia memasangkan selimut dan meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di atas meja yang ada di depan Suho.

"Hyung istirahat saja ne, duduk diam disini atau tidur di dalam kamar, jangan keluar dari dorm atau aku akan menghukum hyung nanti" ancam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Arra… terima kasih ya Kyungsoo-a, aku sedikit tidak enak badan memang hari ini" jawab Suho seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan hyung… aku akan memanggil Kai dulu" si lelaki bermata bulat itu meninggalkan Suho dan kini dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dan melihat ke luar jendela. Dia kemudian meraih handphone miliknya dan menekan sebaris nomor.

Dia meletakkan telepon itu di telinganya dan menunggu nada sambungan berhenti.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Yeoboseyo, Kris" ucap Suho lirih.

"_Ada apa dengan suaramu?"_ tanya Kris bingung disebrang sana _"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Tidak" jawab Suho. dia tersenyum kecil karena lega mendengar Kris yang mengkhawatirkannya, tapi dia juga merindukan Kris. Suho ingin bertemu dengannya "Aku… tidak apa-apa"

"_Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? suaramu saja kering begitu. Jangan keluar dorm! Diluar sangat dingin…"_ perintah Kris.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Kris, tak usah memperingatkanku seperti itu…" ucap Suho sambil menatap ke luar jendela dimana angin berhembus sangat kencang.

"_Sebenarnya ada apa Suho-ya?"_

Suho menggigit bibirnya "Kapan kau ke Korea? Kau bisa kesini kan? Hari ini?" tanya Suho.

Kris terdengar mendesah disana _"Akan aku usahakan. Jadwal EXO M molor dan penerbangan ke sana juga harus di undur"_

"Kyungsoo sudah memasak kue hari ini. jangan sampai tidak datang" ucap Suho.

"B_ahkan kalau Kyungsoo tidak membuat kue aku akan tetap datang"_ ujar Kris membuat pipi Suho memerah. Karena dingin dan juga karena blushing "A_ku kesana untuk bertemu denganmu"_

"Kris…"

Suara Suho memebuat Kris bingung dan khawatir _"Ya?"_

Dan kini Suho menjawab setengah terisak "… aku merindukanmu"

"_Arra… aku juga. Aku akan menemuimu, tunggu aku"_

Suho mengangguk meskipun tak bisa melihat wajah Kris langsung sekarang "Aku menunggumu! Aku tutup teleponnya ya…"

"_Jangan menangis karena aku. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu"_ ucapan Kris membuat Suho tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan bodoh, aku tidak akan menangis semudah itu. Aku tutup dulu, annyeong"

"_Ne. annyeong"_

Suho menutup telepon dan mengeratkan diri pada selimut. Perlahan matanya tertutup dan dia tertidu di atas sofa.

.

.

"Hyung, kita tunggu para member EXO M datang saja baru kita mulai pestanya…" usul Baekhyun pada Suho.

Suho mengangguk "Apa mereka benar-benar bisa datang?"

Kini giliran Sehun yang mengangguk pasti "Aku sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari Xiumin hyung tadi sore, tapi aku tak tahu mereka akan datang jam berapa"

"Lebih baik kita lihat tv atau bermain apa saja dulu sambil menunggu mereka datang"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk dan mulai mencari kesibukan. Kyungsoo sedang membungkus beberapa kado untuk para anggota yang lain dan para senior mereka. Sementara Sehun dan Kai sedang bermain PS dan mereka selalu meributkan apa yang ada disana. Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya berguling-guling saja di atas kasur, tapi akhirnya dia tertarik dengan pohon natal di sudut dorm, akhirnya dia menyibukkan diri dengan menghias pohon itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun menyusul cahnyeol dan mereka berdua menghias pohon setinggi 1.5 meter itu dengan macam-macam hiasan.

Suho menatap keluar. Lalu dia memandang handphonenya dan mengirimu Kris pesan singkat.

"**Apa kau ada di pesawat sekarang?"**

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya dan Suho mulai mengiriminya pesan-pesan lagi.

"**Kau ada dimana?"**

"**Kau sampai di korea jam berapa?"**

"**Apa kau lelah sehingga tidak menjawabku?"**

Sudah berjalan selama satu jam setelah Suho emngirimi pesan pada Kris dan tetap tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Suho menyerah dan berhenti mengirimi pesan keda Kris lagi. Suho kemudian melirik tajam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bertengkar tentang hiasan di pohon natal mereka. Suho sangat suka pohon natal karena dia suka berdoa di bawahnya, memasangkan hiasan dan mengambil hadiah.

Tanpa sadar, Suho bergumam pelan _"Chirsmast tree…"_

Suho langsung teringat dengan pohon natal besar yang tadi dia lihat di sebuah taman dekat dengan dorm mereka. Pohon natal dengan hiasan ratusan lampu itu bahkan terlihat dari jendela dorm mereka karena berjarak hanya sekitar 500 meter dari dorm tersebut.

Si kecil itu mengambil mantelnya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Kai seraya menghentikan gamenya (yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan Sehun)

"Keluar" jawabnya pendek.

"Keluar? Keluar kemana? Kalau member EXO M sudah datang bagaimana hyung? YA! Hyung!" Kai kini merasa diabaikan oleh Suho yang langsung memakai sepatu dan keluar dorm tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tingkah yang aneh. Kai heran, apa apa dengan hyungnya itu? Apa dia ada suatu masalah.

"Sudahlah Jongin… sepertinya hyung mau membeli sesuatu atau apa begitu, jadi biarkan saja dan ayo kita lanjutkan permainan kita. Aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi haha"

Kai kemudian mengangguk dan kembali tenggelam dalam gamenya. Member yang lain juga sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri.

.

.

Suho berlari dan membelokkan langkahnya ke arah taman dengan lampu yang menyala-nyala namun sepi. Nafasnya memburu karena lelah, dia berlari sangat kencng agar sampai kesana. Ke sebuah pohon natal kesukaannya. Suho lalu mendongak melihat sebuah pohon natal dengan tinggi sekitar lebih dari 5 meter itu. Dia kemudian melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dia melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi. Tapi dia tidak peduli, Suho berdiri menatap pohon natal itu lekat-lekat.

Asap mengepul melalui mulutnya karena dingin menusuk tulang.

"Ya Tuhan…" Suho memejamkan matanya merasakan dinginnya angin musim dingin membelai pipinya "… aku mohon…"

Suho membuka matanya sebentar sebelum menutupnya lagi "… aku ingin Kris"

.

.

"AH, KAMI DATANG!" suara melengking milik Chen mengagetkan seluruh penghuni dorm EXO K. dan saat itu menunjukkan pukul 11. 30 malam.

"Aigoo… kalian sudah datang? Ayo masuukk" sambut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk masing-masing member EXO M dan menyuruh mereka duduk.

"Oh ya, hyung… handphonemu ada padaku tadi" ucap Chen seraya menyerahkan hanphone Kris yang berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa ada padamu?" tanya Kris heran. Segera diambilnya handphone itu dari tangan Chen.

"Habisnya kau meninggalkannya di toilet dan aku melihatnya. Setelah itu kita langsung masuk pesawat dan aku langsung tertidur di dalam pesawat dan lupa kalau membawa hanphonemu, ini saja aku baru ingat" jelas Chen.

"Ah, begitu… ya sudah terima kasih"

Kris membuka kunci hanphonenya kemudian dia melebarkan matanya saat melihat sekitar 10 pesan singkat masuk ke dalam handphonennya. Semua berasal dari Suho.

Kini dia memutar bola matanya mencari sosok malaikat kecilnya itu. Dan dia tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

"Mana Suho?" tanya Kris.

Kai mengernyit "Astaga, dia belum kembali ya? Dia tadi buru-buru keluar dan tidak menyebutkan akan pergi kemana!"

"Sudah lama?" tanya Kris.

Kai mengangguk tidak yakin "Sudah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu mungkin, atau 1 jam yang lalu? Aku lupa hyung"

Kyungsoo kini terlihat cemas "Dia sepertinya agak kurang enak badan. Dan dia tadi keluar hanya mengunakan mantel saja? Diluar udara sangat dingin! ah ya ampun, aku tidak terpikir untuk mencegahnya tadi!"

"Dia keluar setelah menatap tajam pohon natal ini. Suho hyung memang terlihat aneh Kris hyung sejak tadi… aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya"

Mata Kris melebar lagi dan kini perkataan Suho terngiang di pikirannya.

"_Aku merindukanmu"_

Arah pandang Kris kini menuju pohon natal di sudut dorm. Dan kemudian terasa ada sesuatu yang menyetrum otaknya Kris langsung memekik.

"Aku tahu dimana Suho!"

Dengan asal, Kris meletakkan bawaannya lalu menuju pintu keluar dan memakai sepatunya kembali. Dia menggigit bibirnya cemas.

"Hyung! Mau kemana? YA!" teriak Lay.

"Kalian mulai saja pestanya duluan tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu" Kris kini membuka pintu dorm dan menutupnya lagi lalu berlari sekuat yang dia mampu. Meskipun lelah karena dia baru saja sampai dari China dan belum genap 1 jam ada di Korea. Tapi, rasa rindunya pada Suho melebihi itu semua.

Langkah Kris terhenti di pintu masuk taman itu. Dia mengatur nafasnya dan matanya melebar melihat seseorang dengan tubuh kecil berdiri di depan pohon natal membelakanginya. Kris yakin itu Suho. hanya dengan melihatnya dari jauhpun dia tahu.

.

.

"Aku mohon… ini permintaanku hari ini Tuhan. Aku sunggung mohon padamu!" ucap Suho seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku…"

Suho memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"… aku ingin Kris saat ini"

Suho mengucapkan itu dan kemudian, beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengar sebuah teriakan seorang namja dengan suara bass.

"SUHO-YA!"

Suho menoleh mendekati Kris berlari mendekat ke arahnya.

Mata Suho membulat dan dia bergumam pelan "Wah, cepat sekali terkabulnya!"

Kris berlari lalu berhenti di depan Suho dengan jarak 2 meter. Dia menatap Suho yang dibalas dengan pandangan mata tak percaya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Berkeliaran tengah malam dengan hanya selapis mantel seperti itu?" tanya Kris.

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya "Arra… aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan itu karena aku begitu merindukanmu"

Kris kini berjalan cepat dan memeluk Suho dengan erat "Mianhe"

Suho tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya dan kini tangan kecilnya mencengkram mantel belakang Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Kris yang hangat. Dia menangis disana.

"Aku tidak menjawab pesanmu aku minta maaf… aku tidak melihat hanphone selama aku ada di bandara sampai di Korea. Mian! Telah menungguku terlalu lama juga"

Suho mengangguk "Aku tahu kau pasti datang"

"Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Kris yang kini matanya mulai berair sambil mengelus kepala Suho dan mengecup puncaknya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga!" Suho mengatakan itu dengan penuh senggal karena pernafasannya sedikit terganggu karena dingin.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, lalu melepaskan syal merah dari lehernya dan melingkarkannya di leher Suho. Dia juga menggenggam telapak tangan Suho yang terasa dingin seperti es.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kris.

Suho menangguk kecil "Sepertinya begitu"

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu menarik Suho dan berbisik "Aku akan membuatu hangat!"

Dan Suho kini sukses memejamkan matanya saat Kris menarik tengkuknya yang berbalut syal dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman hangat yang menenangkan. Bibir mereka menyatu dan entah kenapa Suho begitu menikmatinya. Ciuman yang dilakukan di musim dingin dan terasa sangat hangat.

"Saranghae" ucap Suho disela ciumannya lalu dia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kris.

"Aku juga. terima kasih" Kris mempererat pelukannya lalu mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi berciuman seperti itu.

Tanpa terasa, bulir-bulir putih berjatuhan dari langit…

December 21, 2013

Saat itu…

Ketika kedua bibir itu saling bertemu dan melepaskan kerinduan masing-masing…

.

_Salju pertama musim dingin turun._

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**UWOOO…. *teriak nyariing.**

**Ini ff ter enggak jelas buatan Sung Rae Yoo. Ini waktu barusan aku lagi menggalau (?) di teras depan rumah sambil ditemani secangkir cappuccino sama hujan deras yang turun.**

**Ah suasanya romantis-romantis gimana gitu :3 pas buat menggalau di malam minggu bagi seorang yang ditinggal pacar (read : Kris ) kerja seperti aku :3 *apaansih.**

**Dan lahirlah ini ff!**

**Maaf banget kalau ini jelek U.U **

**Makasih yang sudah membaca.. dan mereviewnya (kalau berniat mereview)**

**Saranghae.. :***

**.**

**/deep bow/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo ^^**


End file.
